Life is not always at it seems
by mia.slytherin
Summary: Summary : Everyone thinks Draco Malfoy's life is perfect. Pure blood, good looks, wealthy family. What people didn't know is that draco's life is not as perfect as they seems. Draco's about to discover his family's secret after the war. will he be able to handle it alone or will he find love in the process and face it together. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_17 years ago..._

_"Lucius I'm pregnant.." _

_"Wha-what did you say? I'm afraid I heard you wrong."_

_"I said I'm pregnant. And it's yours" said Lily_

_" How is that possible?! It was just one drunken night?! And it was an accident that was not suppose to happen!" shouted Lucius_

_" You think I'm happy about this?! You I wanted this?! Yes it was a mistake and here's the consequence of that mistake and we have to face it!" Lily retorted_

_"We? You want me to be a part of your child's life? I'm sorry Lily but I love my wife and we will have our own family especially right now that she's pregnant with our son. I' don't care what you do to the child. You should go back to your husband." _

_"You can't do this to me Malfoy! What if this baby comes out with blonde hair and grey eyes?! How Will I explain it to James!? I can't get rid of the child. I will not do that." Lily said _

_"I can't do anything about it Lily. I will not leave my wife. Do what you want. You'll figure it out." _

_And with that said Lucius left_

_**9 months later **_

_Harry James Potter was born. Thankfully Harry look like his mother but with grey eyes. James never questioned Lily on who harry's father was. James assumed that in time when Lily was ready she will tell him the truth but none of that happened. Lily only told James that she got drunk one night after their argument woke up the next morning in a hotel room. _


	2. Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy

After the war Draco Malfoy went back to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year along with his friends Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Draco didn't expect that the "Golden Trio" will also be returning to Hogwarts since they are the "War Heroes" , Draco thought that they will just proceed with their Auror training but it seems that his wrong. Draco saw the golden trio walking into one of the compartments of the train. He was secretly happy that they went back to finish their year or rather he was happy that Hermione Granger went back to finish her last year.

Draco's been in love with Hermione since their 4th year but never really have the guts to admit it to her. His friends was aware of Draco's feelings for the Gryffidor Princess that's why Pansy already gave up on her feelings for Draco remained friends. During the war Draco's friends did everything they could to protect Hermione from any harm but in secret since it's too risky for Draco if the death eaters find out that he was a spy for the order.

_Flashback:_

_"Drake are you sure about what your going do?" Blaise said_

_"Yes, I know it's a little risky but—" Draco said but was cut by Pansy_

_"A LITTLE?! Draco you are about to join the order and be a spy for them to the Dark Lord! Have actually thought this through?! Your life will be at stake here! If your father finds out what you are about to do your dead! And for what? A Muddblood? Who is not even aware of what aware of what you doing for her?!" Pansy ranted_

_"Parkinson! I swear if you ever say the M- word again I will not hesitate to hex you! You are my friend but it has limits!" Draco hissed_

_"She has a point mate. You're doing a big sacrifice here. We know that you love Granger but don't you think this too much? It's your life you're risking here. Let Potter protect her since he is always around her some people say they might even end up together." Theo said_

_"Theo they are expected to be together. They've been friend since they were eleven, and do you see how Potter looks at Granger? I mean come on I think he's—" Pansy was cut off by Blaise_

_"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! YOU GUYS ARE NOT HELPING HERE!" Blaise shouted_

_Draco who's been silent was thinking 'Is it possible for Hermione to fall in love with Potter' Draco promised himself that he will do everything he can to win Hermione's heart after the war. And if Potter made a move on Hermione or if she will be hurt in any way Draco will have more reasons to hate Potter. Finally Draco noticed his friends are looking at him he said_

_"I don't care what my father thinks! I'll do this and no one can stop me! As for Hermione knowing maybe I will tell her in the future or maybe not. But I don't want to regret anything in the future if something bad happens to her and I didn't do anything about it. I know Potter is always with her I understand that and a little but thankful they she has someone on her side, but I swear to Merlin if something happens to her under Potter's watch I will kill Potter I don't care if his "The boy who lived" or not. As soon as the war is over we can have a normal life." _

_"And you will pursue Granger?" Blaise asked _

_"Yes, that is if I survive."_

_End of Flashback_

_**A/N:**_

_**kindly review and if you want me to continue with this or not. :) will be appreciated..**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sort of Friends?

Chapter 2: Sort of Friends?

In the great hall all the students sat on their respective house table having dinner on the Gryffindor table Hermione sat beside Harry and Ron in front of Harry. Hermione caught Draco looking at her, a pair of grey eyes looking at her. Hermione offered a small nod and a smile, Draco nodded as well and returned to his attention to his food. Harry on the other hand did not miss the exchange of action between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Prince. Harry a curious on what was that about but let it go. But Ron caught Harry looking at Malfoy and said

"What are you looking at Mate?" Ron followed Harry's eye direction and saw that his looking at Malfoy and said "I can't believe they had the nerve to come back to Hogwarts they were Death eaters after all. Why aren't they in Azkaban? What was the Ministry thinking letting them walk out in the open and at Hogwarts especially there are a lot of young students here that do not need to be influenced by those people."

Hermione was not listening to Ron's speech but the word 'death eater' caught her attention and said "Seriously Ron?"

"What?!"

"That's what you think about them? Did it ever occur to you that maybe they didn't have a choice in that matter? That maybe their life and their family were at stake?" Hermione said

"Come on Hermione they're Slytherins, it's in their blood to support the dark side always has and always will be!" Ron replied

"What makes you any different Ronald?! You're a pureblood as well does that mean you also support the dark side?! Merlin Ronald the war is over! Voldemort is dead! You're even more prejudiced than them! At least they can be civil and not childish like you!" Hermione hissed

Harry tried to stop the argument and said "Ron that's enough look we just got back to school can we at least have a day with- " but was cut off by Ron

"CIVIL?! When did that happen Hermione? I don't remember any day when Malfoy and his cronies tried to be civil with us!"

"Maybe the reason why they never tried to civil to you is because you're a git! And-" Hermione tried to finish her sentence but Ron cut her off by saying

"Ha! Like your any better! What makes you think that they are being civil to because they want to? We all know that they think of you as a Mudblood and probably they are being civil to you because they need help with their studies!" it was too late when Ron realized what he said Hermione's eyes were tearing up "Hermione I'm sor—"

"No! I had enough of your immature brain Ronald Weasley! I would understand if Draco called me Mudblood because I know he is not my best friend and old habits die hard but that coming from you I don't think that I can forgive you that easily this time!" Hermione tried not to cry but her voice was already shaking as she stood up and tried to walk away from the table but Ron grab her arm hard to stop her and said "Since when are you on first name basis with Malfoy?!" Ron hissed

Harry grab Ron's hand and said calmly "Ron let go of Mione's arm you're hurting her." But you can see in Harry's eyes that he was trying so hard to hold his temper. Ron let go of Hermione's arm. Hermione was about to walk out of the hall she heard Ron say

"Go ahead walk out that what you good at!"

Hermione turned and slapped Ron in the cheek that echoed throughout the hall and got the attention of all the people in the room. Hermione was so angry that she did not even bother to wipe the tears that was rolling down her cheeks and said

" Don't you dare start talking about walking out we both know who always walks out when everything gets hard. And not that it's any of you business but I'm first name basis with him since he started to be there for me when nobody else was!" and with that Hermione walked out the hall.

"Seriously mate? Did you really have to say all those and be insensitive? Next time think before you open your mouth." Harry said and followed Hermione out of the hall.

Ron looked embarrassed and looked around the hall everyone was looking at him but what caught his attention was three sets of eyes was glaring at him from the Slytherin table.

Ron tried to say something but another loud smack echoed in the hall when Ron turned around to see who hit him in the head he saw Ginny both hands on her hips and said

"What were you thinking saying those to Hermione? Oh I forgot you don't use that little brain of yours." Ginny walked out and tried to follow Harry and Hermione.

_Earlier at the Slytherin Table..._

Draco was sitting between Theo and Pansy looking at Hermione at the Gryffindor table. After their short acknowledgement Draco returned to his attention on his food when he heard Theo say

"You know if you really want to be with her you should not waste any time now and make a move already before someone beats you to it."

Pansy replied "Like who? Potter? Come on Theo we know that Potter doesn't have what it takes to court a girl. I mean did you hear how he asked Chang to the Yule ball in fourth year? He couldn't even say a straight sentence to a girl he likes. And besides we are not sure if he really does like Granger."

" Yeah I heard about that. People change though Pans. I mean the bloke survive the war we don't know what's running inside his head." Theo answered. Looking at the trio and from he looks from it they were arguing in whisper

Draco was silent during the conversation and looking at Hermione. He heard Blaise say

"She's not going to disappear you know."

Draco looked at Blaise with confusion in his eyes whose sitting across Theo; Blaise said

"You don't have to look at her like she's going to be gone forever. Both of you are heads you guys will share a dorm so you have the time to stare at her. I can see it in your eyes mate it's like you're afraid of something, are you afraid of losing her?"

"I don't know mate, I mean-" Draco's reply was cut off by the sound of a slap that echoed the room.

By that time Draco already stood up to go to the Gryffindor table but was stop by a hand at his wrist he looked at the person and saw that it was Pansy and said

"Don't make it worse Drake."

"What do you mean?" Draco said

"She means it will only be worse if you go there. By the looks of it I think you're the reason of the argument." Theo answered

"How do you know that?" Draco's raised an eyebrow

"We're not sure but based on the movements on Granger's lips earlier think the Weasel just called her the M- word." Pansy said

"He did what?!" Draco sneered through his gritted teeth

"Mate relax you don't want to get in trouble. You're Head Boy, if you go there and beat the living lights at Weasel you might lose your badge and chances are you will be replaced by another student, you have to control your temper for now." Blaise tried to reason with him.

Draco was already itching to grab his wand and hex Weasley to oblivion, all could Draco do was glare at the red headed weasel, he was thankful to She-Weasley that he could hurt his brother for what he did to Hermione although he wished she'd done more. Neither of the three noticed Theo slipping out of the hall to follow Potter and Granger.

Mean while:

When Hermione walked of the hall she ran straight to the Astronomy tower and cried all her anger out. Few minutes later she heard the door open it was Harry

"Hermione?"

"I'm here."

Harry saw Hermione sitting hugging her knees. He went closer and sat beside her he asked softly

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I lost my temper out there it's just that—"

Harry cut her off by saying

"Shh it's ok. You don't have to explain your actions, it was reasonable and we both know that Ron was wrong and he wasn't thinking about your feelings. So I understand."

"Thanks Harry."

"You know, you can always count on me right? I may not be with you 24/7 but you know that you call me and all you have to do is ask right?"

"I know Harry that's why I'm thankful that you're my best friend." Hermione looked at Harry's eyes and noticed something that she couldn't read. They fell in a comfortable silence but then Harry asked the question that's been bugging him all night since he saw the small smile that he gave Malfoy.

"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean Harry?"Asked a confused Hermione

"I mean this isn't the first time that you defended him from Ron, every time Ron's says something bad about Malfoy you snap and defend him and you also said earlier that he was there for you when no else was, you even called him Draco."

"Well we're sort of friends? I think?" Hermione said uncertainly

"You think? So you're not sure?" Harry asked confused

"it's complicated Harry." Hermione said with a sigh

"Then explain it to me. You don't have to tell everything right now if you're not ready yet. You can just tell me how did it start and how long." Harry peaded

"Alright. But promise me that you will listen first before you say anything and that you won't get mad at me."

"I promise."

"ok it started when.."

_Flashback_

_4__th__ year at the Yule Ball_

_After Hermione's argument with Ron, she calmed herself down and went back inside the hall at the party where she saw Viktor Krum with their drinks. Viktor gave one to Hermione and asked_

_"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No! No you didn't do anything. I just had an argument with my friend" Hermione answered_

_"The_ _red headed one?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Do you want to have a walk outside?"_

_While they were walking outside both of them were not aware of a certain blond that was following them. Viktor pulled Hermione in one of the empty class rooms and kissed her hard on the lips. Hermione was too shocked in the first few seconds to react when she realized what was happening she pushed Krum away as hard as she could and slapped him, she shouted_

_"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"_

_"Come on it's not like you didn't want it, I mean this is the reason why you agreed to go to the ball with me in the first place." Viktor replied smugly_

_"What the hell? You're the one who asked me in the first. I only agreed because I thought you were a decent guy which I was wrong." Hermione said as she turned to walk away but 2 strong arms grabbed her by the waist and spun her around_

_"Don't play hard to get kitten I'll make sure I won't hurt you." He whispered through Hermione's ear._

_"Let go of me you asshole!" Hermione said while struggling to get free of his grasp. Then the door opened, Draco appeared with his wand out pointed at the Bulgarian champion and said_

_"I will let go of her if I were you." _

_"Or what?" Krum challenged_

_"Krum I would just like to advise you that you are not at your school you're at Hogwarts which is my territory, which I can do anything I please with you. Especially in this case you are manhandling an innocent girl which happens to be one of my classmates. Our head master will not think twice to kick your whole student body out of Hogwarts, once he hears about this. And your name will be ruined. What will happen to you if they see you name in the daily prophet in the headline 'famous seeker a rapist'? What do you think will happen to your career?" Krum's face paled, Draco continued "so again I suggest let go of the girl and walk away. I don't want to see you going near her again, or even look at her do you understand?" Krum let go of Hermione and walked out of the door. As the door closed Hermione collapse on the place that she was standing but did not land at the floor. Hermione stiffened when she felt a pair of arms holding her from behind. She only relaxed when Draco said _

_"Hermione relax, I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Draco said softly. Draco helped Hermione sit down at one of the chairs in the room and sat down beside her. He conjured a cup of water since Hermione was still shaken about what happen. A few minute later he heard her say_

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't mention it. Are you ok?" _

_" Yeah I'm now. Seriously thank you, if it weren't for you I-" Hermione's voice started to break agai. Draco put an arm on her shoulders and hugged her like it was the most natural thing to do. Trying to calm her down he said_

_"shhh.. it's ok nothing happened , I'm here now I'll protect you. No one can hurt you." Draco said in determination that was the time when he decided that he will do whatever it takes to protect Hermione because he did not want to see her again in the state where she was so vulnerable._

_When Hermione was calmed again that when it clicked her mind that her savoir was The Draco Malfoy the Prince of Muddblood haters. When Hermione pulled away from his embrace she said the question that first pop in to her mind _

_"Why?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Why did you save me from him? You hate me." Hermione whispered_

_"It was the right thing to do. You're still a girl Granger you should not be treated that way, even if you're a muggleborn that should never happen to any girl at all."_

_Hermione was shocked and said "you used muggleborn instead of mudd—"_

_Draco cut her off by saying "Don't finish that word. I'm not like that anymore. I don't believe in that pureblood crap anymore. I'm sorry for all the things that I have done to you. I know it's not an excuse to say that I was born and raised to hate muggleborns but that's the only reason I can think of which made me act the way that I did. And regret it, I'm sorry."_

_Hermione was speechless; he looked into Draco's eye and saw that he was sincere. Hermione joked "who are you and what have you done to the real Draco Malfoy?" she giggled but continued softly "it's ok though. I mean you were raised that way. You're still young and you don't know yet what's right and wrong. But at least you already realized your wrong doings while you are young, you still have a lot of time making up to it."_

_"So you forgive me?" Draco asked with hopeful eyes_

_"Yes, Acquaintance?" Hermione offered a hand to Draco and took it._

_End of flashback..._

"So from then on Draco's been with me every time I needed him. He just appears out of nowhere, it's like he's my own guardian angel Harry."

"Merlin! I'm so sorry Hermione I should have been the one to protect you from Krum not him. I'm really sorry" harry apologized over and over again.

"It's ok Harry it's not your fault. It's like not we knew it was going to happen; besides Draco came and nothing bad happened to me. Ok? So don't blame yourself anymore alright?"

"Alright, I guess I have to thank Malfoy for saving you. Hermione look this doesn't mean I trust Malfoy alright but at least now I understand." Harry said looking at Hermione

"That's alright Harry that's all I asked for." Hermione replied while her head was on Harry's shoulder

While Hermione was telling her story. She was not aware that Theo and Ginny was listening behind the door.

Ginny knows about Hermione and Malfoy being sort of friends but what she did not know is how it all started. While Theo they never knew that Draco was talking to Granger in secret in the past years. He was not sure if Blaise and Pansy knew about it. The only thing they were sure about was that Draco was in love with Hermione and it all started when Granger slapped Draco in third year, because that was the time when Draco begin to question everything he believed in and when he saw Granger at Yule Ball that was the time that he acknowledged falling in love with Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 3:Will things still be the same?

Chapter 3: Will things still be the same?

After hearing the story of how Draco and Hermione became sort of friends, Ginny and Theo decided to go back to their own dorms since dinner is almost done. They walked in silence but Theo couldn't take it anymore and asked

"Did you know about that?"

Ginny lost in her own thoughts and said "Huh? I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I said did you know about what happen to Granger during the Yule ball? About Krum?"

Ginny shook her head "No I didn't know about it. I actually felt guilty you. I'm her friend but I was not there for her when she needed me. She went through it alone, I don't know she did it, I'm mean if I were in her shoes I'd be traumatized." She said looking at the floor

"She was not alone you know. She had Draco, he came just in time to save her, and based on Granger's story Draco stayed with her until she was okay. I know Draco, he wouldn't let anything happen to Granger." Theo said

"Did you know?" Ginny asked

"No I didn't, I was not even aware that Granger has a soft side for Draco. I mean I noticed that they are not fighting anymore in public. But them being friends in secret that's the last thing I expected." It wasn't totally a lie he really didn't know that Draco and Hermione were friends, but he did know that Draco was in love with the Gryffindor Princess but he was not about to reveal that to the she-weasley. Looks like he needs to talk to Draco about what he discovered to night Theo thought.

"I knew she had a secret friend" which caught Theo's attention, she continued "but I didn't know who it was, I had a guess before I thought it was Cedric Diggory but I figured it was not him."

"How?"

" Because when Cedric Graduated Hermione always comes back to our common with a smile on her face even though she went out of the room in a bad mood, so I thought maybe that person is in her year. I just didn't expect it to be Malfoy." Ginny answered

"Are you disappointed that it was him?"

"Honestly? Not really, I mean in the physical aspects we know that Malfoy is good looking no one can deny that. But when it comes to Hermione I'm really glad that it was him, I mean I don't know how he does it but he can always put back the smile at Hermione's face. And I'm thankful for that." Ginny said in all honesty.

"So you're ok with them being friends?" Theo asked tentatively

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't hurt her." They walked in silence again but Theo had another question on his mind that's been bugging all of them 'it's now or never' he thought, so he blurted it out

"Is there something going on with Potter and Granger?"

Ginny looked at him surprised and with curiosity but answered

"what do you mean?, they're friends"

"I mean romantically, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" annoyed by Ginny's answered

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, just curious, I mean they are always together, and I actually never met a girl and a boy that close without one of them being in love with one another." The reason why Theo asked was he needed to know if his best mate still has a chance or not.

"You know I want to contradict what you said but I'd be lying if I did." Theo looked at her with a confused expression she shrugged and continued "They are friends, best friends rather, but I know that Harry's in love with Hermione, I see the way he looks at her, it's like she the only person in the world. You know what I think? I think Hermione is the reason why Harry is still here not just because she's the 'Brightest Witch of our Age' but because she was always there for her when he needs her. She never turns her back on Harry. But Hermione is oblivious of Harry's feelings. I don't know if Harry will make a move on her or not. I hope if he does make a move Hermione won't feel obligated to feel the same way." Ginny said sadly

"Obligated?"

"You see everyone expects Hermione to end up with Harry and live happily ever after if Hermione is put into pressure into doing something she might do it even if it will hurt her, and if that happens both of them will just end up having a unhappy life."

"I'm confused, you're their friend but you don't want them together?" Theo said

"NO! It's not like that, I want them to be together if that will make them happy but I don't want them to feel pressured that they have to be together just because everyone expects them to be." Ginny answered. Yes she had a crush on Harry but she moved on as soon as she realized that she can't compete with Hermione, since in Harry's eyes he only sees Hermione.

Theo now understands what Ginny meant. At first he thought that he could use Ginny to distract Potter's attention to Granger but then he figured the she-Weasley won't force someone to like hey 'Damn Loyalty' Theo thought. After that they went their separate ways.

Slytherin Common room:

Theo walked through the door and saw his friends having a serious conversation but interrupted when Blaise saw him he asked

"Where the hell have you been man? First day back and you already want get in trouble by strolling down the halls? It's almost curfew you know?"

Theo smirked and said "ahh, my strolling did not go to waste and if I was already past curfew points got deducted which is not by the way, it will be worth it. For I have some interesting news more like information that will be useful"

Pansy looked at Theo with one eyebrow raised and said

"What makes you think we will be interested in what you found out?"

"Well one of which will interest you and Blaise and the other will be useful to our dear ol Draco." Smiling widely

"Just spit it out mate! I don't have time for this, I have to go back to the hall to do my responsibilities." Draco said in a tired tone

"Well when you two (pointing at pansy and blaise) were busy trying to restrain Draco here from trying to Avada the weasel I took the courtesy to follow Potter and Granger to the Astronomy tower and then... " he proceeded on telling them what happen and the conversation that he heard and made with she-weasley. He got different reaction from his friends but Theo was just looking at Draco to what his reaction was.

Draco was shocked at first when he heard Hermione told Potter about what happened at the Yule ball Draco thought '_that's why potter never approach me or hexed the Bulgarian git, Mia never told him the story until now' _he was under the impression the mia tells everything to Potter, then he was smiling when he heard that Mia was always defending him to her friends, and that she thinks his a guardian angel for her. Then his faced changed when the conversation when to the part where she –weasley said the Potter was in love Mia, he ignored the fact that she thought it was Diggory that made her smile because Diggory already graduated and he do not need to worry about him. It was Potter that he was worried about since she was always close to Potter. Draco was worried about what the red head said about Hermione being pressured '_Could she really do that'_ Draco only hope not.

when Theo was done on his story Blaise asked Draco

"Why didn't you tell us mate that you were secretly friends with Granger?"

Draco thought for a while and answered "You know Blaise if I would have told that time about what happen and I was secretly friends with Hermione you would hate me, Pansy would have told my Father, Theo wouldn't care since he really didn't care about blood purity crap, if you didn't notice that I was in love with Hermione I wouldn't have told any of you, and as for the matter of why I still kept it a secret even though you guys already know about my feeling for her, I figured I already asked a lot from you guys from watching her when I'm not around and I was already at the risk of being a spy for the order I didn't want to add that to your worries."

"So that's where you went during the Yule ball, when you left me? And every time you're gone you're with Granger?" Pansy asked slightly hurt she had feeling for Draco but just like Ginny she moved on and settled just by being a friend, but it still hurts her sometimes that Draco will never choose her, it was always Granger and no one else.

Draco nodded "When I see Hermione at her bad days it was just really a coincidence, I didn't follow her around you know, I was just in the right place at the right time"

"We understand. Don't worry at least Theo's right his stroll was definitely worth it, we know one thing for sure you have a chance on Granger, all we have to do know is to figure out how you can win her heart since you don't have anything to worry about anything now other than school and her." Blaise said

"You're forgetting something mate." Theo said

"What?"

"Not what, who."

Blaised raised his eyebrow Theo continued " Lucuis and Potter"

Pansy answered "Lucuis is the least of our worries his in Azkaban, as for Potter that would be easy."

Draco stood up and said "Look I appreciate what all you guys are doing but can we discuss this some other time I need to go on patrols" with that he left the room but he still heard Blaise yell

"You're just excited because you get to spend time with your Princess!"

In the Gryffindor Common room

Harry was already back from the astronomy tower, he was sitting at the couch looking at the fire, Harry was thinking about the conversation he had with Hermione. Harry felt a little jealous that mione thought Malfoy as her 'Guardian Angel' and that Malfoy is the one who comforts her when she's upset. When that was his job. Harry realized he was in love with Hermione during the end of 5th year. He had a realization one day of what has she done for him and that he was too busy trying to save the world to worry about his own feelings. Now that the war is over Harry promised himself that he will do his best to make Hermione Granger fall in love with him. But there is still something bugging him inside. '_Will things still be the same?' _Harry thought, he was afraid to lose his friendship from Hermione if he confessed. Harry was startled when he heard a voice say

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Harry looked up and saw Ginny smiling at him

"Ginny you scared me!" Harry gasp

"Do I look like snake faced to you?" Ginny giggled and continued "what's bothering you Harry?"

"Nothing" Ginny looked at him encouraging him to be honest "Hermione and Malfoy"

"What about them?" Ginny asked

"Do you think is it possible for them to be friends? I mean if it's possible I can't help but think that he's just wants something from Hermione or that he is just playing with her feelings. I don't trust him"

Ginny pretended that she doesn't know what his talking about the Mione and Malfoy's friendship and said "Harry they are heads they have to try to be civil with each to set a good example to the students. As for them being friends it's not that impossible I mean people change, a lot of people changed because of the war. Maybe Malfoy is one them. You know that Hermione can take care of herself right? You worry too much if you continue doing that you will get wrinkles early. Why don't you rest tomorrow the classes will start. Goodnight Harry"

A/N:

Any thought or suggestions? Should I continue or not? thank you for reading my first ever fanfic hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 4: the Patrol

Chapter 4: the Patrol

While Draco was waiting for Hermione at the Great Hall, he was still thinking about what Theo said, _"Could Mia really do that? Love Potter because they are expected to end together?"_ he hope not because that would mean he will lose any chance that he might have considering he really doesn't know where he stands in Hermione's life, yes he know that they are sort of friends, But Draco is having second thoughts on believing Theo's story not because he doesn't trust his friend but because he doesn't want to get his hopes up too high. Draco's was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder when he turned his heart skip a beat, it was Hermione.

"Hey!"

"Hi.."

"Shall we go? We can start at the top floor or we can go on patrols separately?"

Draco quickly said "No!- I mean yes.. what I mean is yes we can start at the top floor and no we don't have to do the patrols separately since at the meeting we discussed to do the patrols by pair, unless you're too tired to go tonight I can do it on my own if you want you can just go to our dorms and take a rest?"

"No it's alright, I'm not tired, besides it's not good to skip duties on the first day back.." Hermione smiled at him.

"Ok if you say so."

They went to a comfortable silence until they reach the top floor. Draco wanted to know if she was ok so he broke the silence by saying

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hermione answered, she was lost in her thoughts about what happened tonight until she heard Draco's voice

"I said are you alright? Because you look like you here but her mind is elsewhere."

"Yeah I'm fine. " Hermione is thinking if she should tell him or not but she figured she might as well mention it " You know Harry knows. "

"What does Potter know?" Draco answered pretending that he did not know about the conversation that Theo listened to.

"About how we became friends, on what happened at the Yule ball."

"Oh.. should I be preparing myself for any hexes from Potter or an angry Potter confronting me?" he said bitterly

"Hey it's not like that you know, that's not the reason why I told him that, he wants to understand why I keep on defending you when they bad mouth you, besides I know Harry won't do those things you said. He understands me now at least he won't side with Ron when he bashes you." Hermione said sincerely

"Ok fine. You know you don't have to defend me from your friends' words, they're just words, and they won't do anything to me, besides I don't care what they think they are not important so you don't have to explain anything to them, besides I don't want my image to change." He said with a smirk, but he continued, "but Mia don't expect me to be buddy buddies with Potter, I know his your best friend and all but I will not be friends with him, I'll try to be civil but anything more than that I won't accept it."

"I know. I'm not asking for more, I'm just thankful that Harry accepted it better than I expected. I mean I didn't even expect that he would ask if there is anything going on between us. And you cannot stop me from defending you, because they are wrong. And I also like to know what will be their reaction to the Prince of Slytherin being friends with a muggle born." Hermione grinned at the last part.

"Ha ha ha very funny Granger, if you keep on saying good things about me to everyone I will lose that title because of you and that would be the end of our friendship." He said playfully

"Awww.. I know you Malfoy, you won't do that to me, you wouldn't be able to resist me and I know it. "she looked at Draco with puppy dog eyes.

Draco looked at Hermione and thought _'If you only knew Mia, if you only knew.'_ He smirked and said "You'll never know Granger, it might be the other way around."

"Ha! Confident much Malfoy? I bet you can't make me Fall in love with you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said "Is that a challenge Granger? Because if yes I can assure you that I can make you fall in love me and if that happens there's no turning back." They stop walking and Draco whispered to her ear "and if that happens I'll make sure to never let you go. You'll be mine forever Granger, can you handle that?"

Hermione blushed. She didn't know what came to her mind and said "Good luck with that Malfoy we'll just have to wait and see." And she started walking again. Malfoy stayed behind for a minute, shocked at what Hermione said _'was that a confirmation' _he thought then he quickly followed Hermione and grab her arm gently to turn her around and asked

"Are you serious? Because Granger if you really want that I won't do it for a bet. "

"I'm not going to force you to do anything Drake and besides we were only teasing. It's not like you would really do it." She answered she was confused on why she felt like disappointed that Draco wouldn't do it, he looked into her eyes and trying to read her but he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Hermione broke their eye contact and started walking. Draco stayed thinking _'it's now or never.' _And so he called her

"Mia?"

Hermione stopped and saw Draco standing looking straight at her

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously afraid that she might reject her and ruin their friendship.

"What?" _'Did he just ask me out? Am I dreaming? Is this a bad joke?' _ She thought

"I said Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me? Not as a friend but as a date. And its not about the bet that you mention, I don't want to do this as a bet, I want to make you fall in love with because I like you and I want to be with you, I know this might shocked you and this is a lot to take in but I'm afraid that if I stop now I won't be able to say this again in the future. I know things might change between us but I'm willing to risk it. So let me ask again will you go out with me on the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" he was already he front of her. Hopeful Grey eyes looking into brown eyes.

Hermione was looking into his eyes trying to read if he was joking or not, and then she saw that he was truly sincere. But she answered "Can you give me time to think about it? I mean I'm not totally rejecting you it's just that a lot has happened tonight and I don't want to make any decisions at the moment, I still have to figure out if I feel the same. I don't want to ruin what we have right now."

"Sure. It's ok and I'm sorry to drop this all to you today, I forgot about what happen to weasel. don't worry you can have all the time that he need. By the way are you ok now? I know you already talked to Potter but I just wanted to make sure. You know I'll always be here for you no matter what decision you make. I promised nothing's going to change if you reject me, but if you choose to give us I try I'll make sure it will be better." He said a little disappointed that he will not get an answer tonight.

"Thank you. Not just by giving me a time but also being here for me every time I'm down. Don't worry I'm really ok, Ron is not worth it, I don't want to be upset because of what he said so let's just get over it, besides it doesn't matter anymore, I don't think he deserves my friendship." Hermione smiled. "Why don't we finish our patrol so that we can rest?"

When they were done with their patrol they went back to their common room they sat down at the couch in front of the fire. Hemione broke the silence by saying

"You know I never expected that we will be this close, me relying on you, and you being so caring and always comforting me every time. I'm really thankful that it was you who saved me from Krum." She put her head on his shoulder while his hand is stroking her hair. Through the years of them being friends they have been comfortable with each other and they did not even notice that they hold hand or they lean at each other.

"You already thanked me multiple times about that you don't have to do it again. And I don't regret that I did it so stop ok." He said looking down at her. He caught her yawn and he chuckled "why don't we go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow you should rest."

Hermione stood up and said "You should also rest Drake. Come on." She pulled him up and walked to their respected rooms just before Draco walked in to his room he heard her say "Drake?" when turned he saw Hermione running to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Drake! Good night! Sweet dreams" she whispered to his ear and kissed his cheek she pulled back blushing and went to run to her room and closed her door. Draco stood there holding the cheek that she kissed; shocked of what happened this was the first time that Hermione initiated the kiss. Usually when they say good night during their secret meetings she only hugs him and say good night then he will kiss her in the forehead or at her temple. Once it sinks into his head that Mia kissed him. He smiled and thought _'I will definitely have sweet dreams tonight.' _ Now that would prove the he will have a chance with Mia he will not take it for granted.

"Good night Mia." He went to bed with a smile on his face.

**A/n: thank you for those who followed. Tell me what you think. And if you have suggestion I'll take note and consider it. I apologize for the errors, I usually write at night after work and once I'm done I just post it and don't double check if there are any errors sorry...**


End file.
